


Trapped

by Sleepy_Cherry



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Slight Panic Attack, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy gets hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Cherry/pseuds/Sleepy_Cherry
Summary: This my first story, so constructive criticism if needed that's if you want to give me any. Tommy's recent prison visit. Please note there is a subtle suicidal attempt, just a heads up.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	Trapped

It was supposed to be my last time. It was going to be in and out, nothing else. Living in my hotel, spending time with my friends, and just my newfound father figure, Sam Nook.

“You know, Sam, I’m ready to say goodbye,” I looked at Sam one more time before facing Dream. Sam gives a soft smile, “Face forward, Tommy.” As the lava slowly starts to fall. The heat hitting against my skin, meeting the eyes of my manipulator. “Alright, Tommy, you know what to do,” I gave a slight nod and sighed for the upcoming conversation.

“Tommy, I miss you,” I cringe as his words sink in. “No, no, look, this is the last time I’m seeing you,” watching Dream’s smile slowly fade. His face contorts, “Oh c’mon, Tommy you gotta visit me at least once?” I stepped back from him, gathering my words, “No Dream this is it. I’m moving on, closing the book.” Watching a smile tug on his lips, “Tommy you can’t, you’re my friend.”   
As we bickered back and forth, explosions went off, at first it was unusual until it continued. The room goes silent, it doesn’t feel right, “Sam. Sam I want to leave.” I frantically shout for Sam’s name, “Hey, he would’ve responded to you right now.” Tears welling up, threatening to spill, “Phil.” The heat of the lava hugs me while being sent into a panic. “You can keep calling Phil and Sam, but you signed the contract. You’re stuck with me for a week,” Dream places a hand on my shoulder which I quickly brush off. “No, shut up, I don't want to be around you,” I push him around like some ragdoll. “I wanted to cut ties with you. I’m done with you Dream,” my voice slowly rising as Dream explains the situation. “Tommy you’re going to stay with me, so settle down it’s going to be like old times,” I began to scream as his words sting, reminding me of the horrible memories.

My mind quickly begins to rush, my action becomes frantic. Anything Dream does set my mind more into a panic. As the world around me slowly goes black, I feel at ease. 

-

“Tommy, Tommy come on, wake up,” shaking him awake. Tommy shoves me off, “Don’t touch me, Dream.” He stumbles across the room and sits down. Glancing towards Tommy, “Hey, we could,” I was quickly caught off from his screaming. “Don’t talk to me either, Dream,” he dragged out my name to show off his annoyance of the events. I sighed and sat near the lava letting myself leave this world into my headspace. 

Throughout the week, I tried to talk with Tommy or convince him to write stories, but he’ll cut me off or he’s mentally absent. “Hey, Tommy I have some leftover potatoes. You can have them,” my throat goes dry when I turn to talk to him. His skin glowed against the light of the lava. He didn’t yell or made a noise of annoyances. It finally dawned on me, “No, no Tommy it’s not your time yet.” I rushed towards him before he took another step. Pulling him away from the lava, I scoot him away from the lava at a safe distance. “Tommy,” I questioned him. He softly grumbles, expecting him to brush me off and walk to a corner. Tommy stays beside me, “How many more days till I leave?” His voice lacks all sense of life, “You’ll be leaving tomorrow.” He lets out one last shaky breath and falls asleep on me. 

-

The lava slowly drops, Sam is at the other side of the building waiting for me. Soft mumbles could be heard leaving Dream’s lips, “Goodbye Dream.” The platform reached me and I stepped on it. As it inches closer to Sam, his arms open wide, “I’m so sorry Tommy.” My tears began to spill as I cried into Sam’s chest. As we quietly made our way to the front of the prison, Sam made sure everything was secure before we left together. As I exit from the front, the familiar green coat flowed in the soft breeze. Running towards Phil, my tears begin to sting my eyes as I hug Phil tightly. “Kid,” Phil's voice was confused, seeing me cling to him for dear life. “Tommy was in prison with Dream for a week. He needs a mental break, can you take him to Tubbo,” Sam talks to Phil along with other things. Phil lets out a soft sigh, “Come on Tommy, let's take you to Tubbo.”

The journey was quiet, “Alright we are here, bye Tommy,” Without thinking, I grabbed Phil’s hand, “I, oh I’m sorry Philza.” I quickly let go, but Phil lets out a soft chuckle, “It’s alright, Tommy,” he wraps his arm around me. Staying in this comforting hug for a while, he pats my back signifying to let go. “See you, Tommy, now go with Tubbo. I’m sure he misses you,” I smile at his words and rush over to Tubbo, who eagerly awaits on top of the hill. 

Shouting each other's names, we are brought into a tight hug that trips us over. Laughing through our tears, “Glad to know you are safe, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story only happened bc I messaged my friend I would cry if Tommy ran up to Phil and cried into his chest. Then I sent my work to her, so she could read it.


End file.
